Many methods for double-sided printing involve adding a supplemental device to a printing system in order to accomplish the task. These supplemental devices, in turn, add cost and complexity to the printing system, and may increase the likelihood of media jams and ink smears. Additionally, such devices may lengthen the time required to complete printing, and thus may reduce printer throughput.
In some printing systems, double-sided printing is accomplished using a mechanical flipper, which flips sheet media after printing on a first side to accommodate printing on a second side. A printing system thus may be configured to pass a sheet through a printing station for printing on one side, flip the sheet, pass the sheet through the print station again for printing on the other side, and then expel the sheet. Unfortunately, for some types of printing fluid or print media, this may involve sheet processing while printing fluid is still wet, and thus may cause undesirable printing artifacts, such as smearing or running of printing fluid on the sheet. Furthermore, the time required for printing, and the potential for media jam, may be increased due to manipulation of the sheet for the second pass through the print station.
Printing systems also may employ printheads on opposite sides of a media path so as to accommodate printing on both sides of media during a single pass through the print station. Such arrangements, however, add to the cost and complexity of a printing system, and may increase the size and/or footprint of a printing system.